


Nondefective

by keepbeachcityqueer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Coitus, F/F, Gemitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose shows Pearl in one of many ways that she is deserving of good feeling, love, and gentleness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nondefective

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another tumblr request

Kind touches made her flinch. Soft words hit her ears and bounced right back like- what was that earth substance called…? Rubber. She couldn’t let them sink it, wouldn’t let them sink in. Not from anyone.

That is, until _Rose_ uttered them.

There was something different about the way her encouragement rolled off of her tongue, the way it made her feel so _safe_. They weren’t commands, they weren’t berating. She genuinely cared. She genuinely…

_“…want you to feel good, Pearl…”_

_“Ah… huh?”  
_

Pearl’s eyes fluttered open for just a second. Kind, _gorgeous_ , warm brown eyes looked her up and down, lip bitten in ecstasy. Rose liked her body. She loved holding her against supple, full body, guiding her hips in a way that made the newly formed appendage rub within her just right. And from the furrow in Rose’s brow, she was gaining just as much pleasure from it.

“That’s it, Pearl.” Rose said gently, breathless herself as the light growing between them grew brighter and bathed them warmly.

“Am I… doing it… right…?” Pearl gasped, holding onto Rose’s shoulders firmly and making the strange, external organ stroke deliciously within her.

“Don’t worry about that. Just move… let it feel good. Let your mind go…” Rose planted a kiss on Pearl’s mouth, a gesture so sweet Pearl could have burst into tears on the spot. She slid her arms around Rose’s shoulder’s now, holding her closer and kissing her hard to cover up her quivering moans. The light coming from their gems and among their hidden pleasures was intermingling, growing into an intense, gentle, lavender mix of light.

“Rose, I-” Pearl shut her eyes tightly. There was so much she wanted to say, to apologize for, to give an excuse for, but all she could do was focus on the pleasure, like she was told, without abandon, without any other reason but to feel _good_. It terrified her but it felt to good to stop. She allowed- no, _owed_ \- herself that much, as Rose said.

“Yes Pearl, yes, keep going,” Rose still found sweetness in her tone even though she barely had the breath to form a voice.The quartz rested her forehead against her Pearl’s, listening only to the sounds of her quiet moans and the wet smacks of her geode around the shaft she had formed. The energy between them flowed so smoothly, filled them both so perfectly. Pearl ground her hips slower to conserve her energy, but still wanted to feel Rose inside of her, and all around her.

Her all encompassing love enveloped Pearl, made them equal, mixed them just as their light was doing. For once, Pearl did not feel defective. she could have continued in this strange, wonderful, new carnal pleasure for hours if it meant being this close to the object of her intense love.


End file.
